


3 Sentence AU Challenge 3

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [146]
Category: Dragon Age, Godzilla - All Media Types, Mass Effect, Ultraman Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Western, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another round of 3-sentence AU challenges. Contains healthy dose of Qunmance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alistair/Brosca - amusement park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyeShgall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeShgall/gifts), [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



> Promptfic for Owlmoose.

Al took her to her very first funfair on that warm summer evening. During the course of the night, she tried circus peanuts and cotton candy for the first time, discovered she didn’t actually like cotton candy, and also that cotton candy and carousels didn’t agree with her stomach or Alistair’s nice sweater.

Despite all that, it was still the best first date she’d ever been on.


	2. Amell, Sten - reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for fuzzybabygriffinchicks.

She looks him up and down, this new recruit, large in the shoulders and stern in the face. He’ll have to do.

“I’m Satria, the big girl on my back is Asala, and if you have any questions, ask them now before the Reapers get here,” she says with a calm nod.


	3. Brosca/Sten - zombie apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for KyeShgall.

“If you see me turning,” he says, short on breath and ammunition for Asala, “do not hesitate to shoot.”

“Hope you’ll do the same for me,  _kadan._ But let’s  _both_ try to make it out of here alive.”


	4. Brosca, Sten - Kaiju Tokusatsu

“It’s our last chance,” Brosca says, flipping switches, murmuring prayers under his breath. Kosszilla’s roar is a thunderous counterpoint to the storm that swirls around them “If the Qunamite doesn’t stop it…then nothing will!”


	5. Brosca/Sten - old west

“I’m not some damsel whose honour you can fight for, you big ox,” she hissed, her small fists balled in his shirt sleeve before the duel began.

“You have proved no damsel,” Sten said. “But still, you have honour to defend.”


	6. Brosca/Sten - shipwrecked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for moon-set. "Having never met during a Blight, but fighting on opposite sides of the invasion."

“Oy, big fella, you alive?” Mina kicks the great oxman until he coughs, rolling over onto his side and retching up the seawater in his insides. “That’s good. Wouldn’t do for you to die before I could kill ya.”


	7. [f!Brosca]/Sten - Ultraman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for zimrathon. Ishii is part of the Quicktime Nascent Alien Response and Investigation team.

“Three minutes, nothing, I just need 30 seconds.” Natsuko grabs Ishii by the lapel of his QUNARI uniform and kisses him so hard, he sees stars. “Now you can go and save the world, Ishii…no, ‘Sten’.”


	8. Cousland/Sten - steampunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for panimauser.

After the hue and cry has died down and the darkspawn are dead and the mechanical ogre has been braked and put to sleep, Sten turns to the blond human fastidiously dusting off his lacy cuffs. “You did not have to turn back to assist,” he says, frowning mightily as he shoulders the massive harpoon gun he wields against the creatures.

“My good man,” Cousland snorts, “I have better things to do than let you die among these unrefined beasts.”


	9. m!Hawke, Maraas - drinking in the Hanged Man

One is—was—a part of those who once nearly forced Kirkwall to its knees. The other is the Champion who turned that assault on its head, and killed a Qunari warleader.

And both of them are slowly getting more and more drunk, and seriously discussing hops and corn, malt and barley, and how to create a better beer for the Thedas of tomorrow.


	10. Isabela/Maraas - talking in the Hanged Man

“What is a body shot?”

“Shall I show you, big fella?”

“Only if actual gaatlok is not involved.”


	11. Mahariel/Sten - modern AU,"something's familiar about you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for zimrathon.

“It feels like we’ve met somewhere before,” Brenna says, swirling her mojito glass thoughtfully as she looks into Piotr’s eyes. So dark they’re almost purple.

“I don’t believe in fairy stories like that,” is his reply, but the way his brow furrows, she can tell he’s been wondering about the same thing.


	12. Maraas, Merrill - kittens

“I never thought you’d like kittens too,” Merrill says, beaming up at the great wall of Maraas’ chest. A wall currently being clambered upon by mewling balls of fluff.

“Their presence is pleasing,” he says, and volunteers nothing else.


	13. Nathaniel, Sten - honour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptfic for zimrathon.

“What does a Qunari know of Fereldan honour?” Nate growls.

“Admittedly very little,” is the laconic reply. “Only that you have a better chance of redeeming your own actions than those of a man long dead and buried.”


End file.
